


Going Down?

by Azura



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Its just smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura/pseuds/Azura
Summary: The man in the elevator barely even glanced at you through the strands of dark hair that fell over his face. His glacial eyes pierced through you in that fraction of a moment and stirred things deep inside of you that you had hoped had been put aside. He had to be either leaving for a mission or just coming back from one considering the combat outfit he wore. It left so little to the imagination, you understood the reason for it to be so perfectly molded to his body was because he needed the maneuverability, but hot damn did it make you tingle. 
“Going down?” His gruff voice huffed, you’d kept him waiting longer than he would like. Why were you staring at him like that? 
“God, I hope so.” You breathe as you enter the elevator, your eyes flicker to the zipper of his pants. You’d love to go down on that, any time, any day. Saying it might have been an accident, but you were in too deep to back out now.





	

The man in the elevator barely even glanced at you through the strands of dark hair that fell over his face. His glacial eyes pierced through you in that fraction of a moment and stirred things deep inside of you that you had hoped had been put aside. He had to be either leaving for a mission or just coming back from one considering the combat outfit he wore. It left so little to the imagination, you understood the reason for it to be so perfectly molded to his body was because he needed the maneuverability, but hot damn did it make you tingle. 

“Going down?” His gruff voice huffed, you’d kept him waiting longer than he would like. Why were you staring at him like that? 

“God, I hope so.” You breathe as you enter the elevator, your eyes flicker to the zipper of his pants. You’d love to go down on that, any time, any day. Saying it might have been an accident, but you were in too deep to back out now. 

Bucky tensed as the elevator doors closed. Did you really just say that? He couldn’t have heard you right. He might have been a bit of a playboy before the war, but he hadn’t been out since he freed himself from Hydra. He didn’t trust himself in crowds, and he didn’t trust the people who could be in them. He swallowed as he thought about it, he’d love for a woman to put her lips on him. It would have to be someone he trusted of course, and you had been a member of the team for long enough for him to trust you with his back. He shifted as blood rushed to his groin. He couldn’t believe he was getting hard right now, she clearly hadn’t said that. He looked like he was about to go kill someone for god’s sakes. 

“What?” He managed when the elevator jerked to life. He had to be sure. 

Your lips twitched into a smirk as you glanced at his crotch again, a bulge had started to form. Oh he’d heard you, he just wanted to make sure he wasn’t hearing things. 

“I said, God, I hope so. If you want me to, I suggest stopping the elevator.” You tried to play it cool. It wasn’t often you had any of the Avengers by themselves, and you certainly had never had a chance to flirt with any of them. None of them had particularly interested you until now, sure they were attractive and strong and most of them had some sort of moral compass that always pointed north, but you just never found yourself drawn to the others. That is until you met him. You weren’t sure what it was about Bucky, but he every time you saw him he always managed to kick your hormones into high gear and he always had a quick whit on the field, a dry sense of humor that always had you cracking up. 

Bucky punched the elevator stop button with a metal fist, completely disabling the panel in the process. Well, you had plenty of time to do this now, the elevator probably wouldn’t be fixed anytime soon. He hadn’t meant to break it of course, he just needed that elevator to stop and stop right now. If he was really about to break his dry spell he didn’t care what he had to break to do it. 

You laughed as you approached the leather wrapped ex-assassin. He was obviously tense, and you finally noticed the mud that encrusted his boots and a few scattered droplets of blood along his uniform. Back from a mission then; he was riled up by violence you were sure, and you knew he wasn’t about to hold back. 

Your hands moved quickly as they expertly removed his belt and tore down his zipper. You pushed his pants down his thighs and felt a blush creep up your face as you realized he didn’t wear any underwear under the uniform. He was magnificent, his cock half hard and reaching for his stomach from the promise of sex alone. You sunk to your knees with a smirk and breath pushed out of him as if you’d struck him, you trailed your tongue along the length of his dick as you reached your resting point. You paused at his tip, placing a gentle kiss as you looked up to him.

“You want this Bucky?” Your voice practically velvet as your fingers graze his length, a gentle tease before you take him in your fist and giving him a slow, hard, pump. 

He chewed his lip as he struggled to keep a grunt of pleasure from escaping him. It’d been so long, so fucking long since he’d had a woman on her knees in front of him. He wouldn’t last this first time and he knew it, but he’d make it up to her, he was sure of that much. 

“Fuck yes Doll, I want to see those pretty lips around my cock.” His voice was deeper than usual as he slipped into his old accent his metal hand gripped at the handrail as the flesh one tangled in your hair. He gave a gentle tug at your roots urging you to continue. 

“Mmm~...” Was your only reply as you sucked the head of his cock into your mouth. He was already so hard for you. You knew he didn’t want you to tease him right now. The way his fingers were making dents in the silvery surface of the handrail made that clear enough. You were going to give him exactly what he wanted. You were going to suck him dry, make him yell your name loud enough for someone to call for help. You were going to destroy him with your mouth alone. 

You pulled him into your mouth quickly, cheeks hollowed around him as you loosen your throat enough to take his length. It was a tight fit, and you felt tears prickling in your eyes at the stretch. When he bottomed out you looked up at him, your eyes pleading for him to fuck your mouth the way you knew he wanted to. He unraveled before you, with those big doe eyes gazing up at him, glassy with tears as you took him to his base, a low groan was torn from him at the sight. 

“Fuck, you’re trying to kill me Doll.” Bucky growled as he jerked your head back by your hair. The mewl that vibrated around his cock as he slid from your mouth had his nuts tightening and his lip sucked under his teeth once more. He fucked back into your mouth, and gasped as your teeth brushed along the thick vein in his cock. The feeling of your tongue as it desperately rubbed against him drove him closer to the edge, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Your struggle to accommodate him combined with the filthy sounds falling from his lips with every faltering thrust had you squirming underneath him. The pinch of discomfort as your airway was restricted had a fire burning between your legs. One hand followed your mouth, squeezing and working his cock as it plunged into your mouth, the other darted to your own pants, undoing them with fumbling fingers before shoving your hand into your damp underwear to rub your throbbing clit. You moaned around his cock, loving the burn of your jaw being forced open for so long, reveling in the feeling of his manhood invading your throat. 

He broke as he watched you play with yourself, forcing himself as far into your mouth as he could he emptied himself down your throat. A loud curse burst from his lips as his hips stilled, he slowly pulled himself from your mouth and gently stroked your swollen lips with his thumb. 

“Move your hands.” He rumbled as he started removing his clothes. 

“Yes sir.” You grin as buckle after buckle was undone by deft fingers. You pulled your hand from your heat and brought your fingers to your tingling mouth to suck them suggestively. You hummed in appreciation as you watched the stacked sergeant pull the second skin from his body. Your eyes traveled his sculpted form, the hard lines of scar tissue surrounding his metal shoulder, the curve of muscle while it rippled under his movement, a dusting of hair at his navel dared your eyes to travel further down the arrow his hips painted towards his package. 

“I want to taste you.” His tongue darted along his lip as he spoke. “Get up.” 

You happily obeyed his command and got to your feet. His hands were on you as soon as you stilled and your clothes quickly disappeared while his lips assaulted yours. Frenzied heat flooded you as he made love to your mouth, his tongue thrusting and rubbing against yours, his lips kneading your swollen ones. His kisses were desperate, as though you were the first bit of water after traveling the desert for years. 

His fingers found the space between your legs quickly. He groaned into your mouth as his fingers made contact with moisture. His fingers dove into you, thrusting into your passage as his tongue entered your mouth once more, he swallowed your pleasured cry as his thumb found your sensitive nub. He pulled back to look at you, pupils blown wide with lust. 

“God, you’re soaking Doll.” He pulled his fingers from you and brought them to his lips. He sucked them into his mouth hungrily and groaned around them. “You taste even better than I thought you would. Sweeter than any fruit I’ve tasted.” 

You didn’t have a chance to respond as he gripped your hips and lifted. You're surprised shriek turned into moan as he shoved you against the elevator wall and planted your legs firmly around his shoulders. Warm fingers held you in place as he nuzzled his nose against your overheated core. 

“Bucky!” You gasp as he flicks your clit with his tongue, cool metal digits rubbed against your entrance. He groaned into your folds and suckled your clit, metal fingers spreading your arousal from your entrance. You almost couldn’t bare the difference in temperature, hot lips and tongue brushing and sucking your most sensitive place, sparks of pleasure flaring at every sweep. The muscles in your abdomen tightened as the chill of two metal digits plunged into your depths. 

“Oh fuck~ Yes!” You mewled as you gripped at his hair and your hips struggled to move into his ministrations. “Please Bucky more!” 

Well, he couldn’t keep a lady begging could he? At once he shifts your weight, fingers replaced with the warmth of his tongue as it delved into you, curling and lapping at your walls as he fucked you with it. His thumb rubbed fast circles against your engorged clit and your walls tightened around his tongue, you were almost there. You pulled at his hair to signal your impending orgasm and he groaned deeply into you. That was all it took to push you over the edge and for pleasure to flood you. Your walls spasmed around his tongue as you moaned his name to the heavens. Bucky kept the pace, sucking and licking at you until your orgasm bled from you. He pulled from you and laid you on the floor of the elevator.

“I don’t have a condom.” He confessed, need etched across his face, his cock was practically weeping. 

“I’m on birth control, you clean?” You hated to break the mood like this, but you weren’t about to catch some weird Hydra disease just because you couldn’t wait until you had a condom. You wanted this to happen, but you weren’t going to risk your health for it.

“I’m as clean as they get. You?” Bucky was already moving towards you, confident that even if you did have something his super soldier body could fight it off. He trailed his fingers along your legs, putting enough pressure on them to part them further, spreading you for his viewing pleasure. 

“Yes! I’m clean, god just fuck me James.” You moaned and shifted your hips, taunting him in the only way you could. 

He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair, his cock twitched against his stomach at the sight of you spread and begging for him. It may have been a long time since he’d done this, but he figured it was a lot like anything else, you do it enough and nothing can make you forget how. He’d done it plenty before the war, he was just worried he’d lose himself inside of you and never want to let you go. You didn’t exactly know each other very well, as far as he knew this was a one time offer. 

Bucky cursed and fisted his cock, he watched as your hand slid to your thigh and was slowly reaching for your clit. He was going to make sure you wanted to do this again. He grabbed your hand and held it above your head, his other wrapped around your back and tilted your hips up so he had better leverage. 

He groaned as he rubbed the head of his dick against your folds and watched your arousal coat him, with an explosion of pleasure he shoved himself inside your tight passage. A hard singular thrust and he was buried to the hilt and stone still. You nearly came off the floor as your walls stretched somewhat painfully around the intrusion. You cry out, the slight discomfort only adding to your pleasure. He felt heavy inside you, it was a gloriously tight fit and you bite your lip to keep from begging him to fuck you into the elevator floor. You grind your hips against him, desperate for some kind of friction before giving in. 

“Fuck! Bucky please, please fuck me into this floor. Don’t you dare hold back on me either.” You practically growl through your teeth, purposefully clenching your walls hard around his aching member. A low groan fell from his lips as he looked at you through his hair, he licked his lip and squeezed your fingers tenderly. 

“ I don’t want to hurt you,” He admitted honestly, a slow shift of his hips as he began the agonizing journey of withdrawing his cock from your tight heat. He wanted to make it last, and if he gave in and fucked you like that now, he wouldn’t last more than a few minutes. A sly smirk crossed his face before he continued. “Plus, Doll, I’m going to draw this out. I haven’t been this deep in a woman in a long time, and I don’t plan on finishing up quick. I’m going to fuck you until you come shattering down around my cock, then I’m going to fuck you hard enough to bring this elevator crashing down.” 

You moaned at his words and the slight threat of danger, you tighten around him and desperately bucked your hips into him. You wanted him to get on with it, the slow friction of his slow deliberate thrusts, barely stroking your G-spot with each pass had you gripping at his hand as the other tugged at his shoulder urging him on. 

“Please Bucky~” You cried out as he finally gave in just enough to snap his hips to yours, filling you completely. The pleasure inside you was nearing the breaking point, one more, just one more. You pleaded with him, begging for more, begging for release. He chuckled above you, his hand left your back and traveled to your clit. Quick sweeps of his thumb had you breaking around him. 

Your walls crashing down around his cock and he bit hard into his lip, drawing a drop of blood. He couldn’t stop himself anymore, it was just too much. The way you moved around his cock, the way you sucked him back in, he let go. His hips began to snap to yours at a bruising pace and he quickly had you hovering at the edge of orgasm once more. 

You pull him into a sloppy kiss as the sounds of sex fill the rocking elevator. One hand flies to his hair, tugging it lightly to urge him further, the other finds itself desperately gripping his glistening chest. Your nails dig into his skin as your hips shift just a fraction. He growls out a groan and fucks into your G-spot, hammering it and setting off explosions of pleasure so intense it bordered pain. You came screaming his name, your nails dragged down his chest, angry red lines followed close behind. Your walls spasmed around him, and milked his own orgasm from him. The warmth of being filled as he crumbled around you had you sighing in pleasure, his elbows landed on either side of your head.   
You both gasped for breath, not paying attention to how the elevator had begun to move again. You grinned at the man above you, his lips were swollen, hair all over the place and and he shone with sweat. You couldn’t be more proud of yourself, you’d put that well fucked look on his face, and you couldn’t imagine how blissed out you looked right now. 

“You’re coming with me to my room, right Doll?” He strokes a hand through your hair and massaged the roots gently. He refused to let the insecurity reach his voice, he didn’t want to pressure you to go further than you were comfortable with. 

“You’re not getting rid of me any time soon Barnes.” You nuzzle your face into his neck and enjoyed the scent of him. Your moment was broken, however, as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. 

Tony, Sam and Steve all stood outside. 

Sam appeared to be amused as hell, his shoulders shook while he tried to hold back a laugh. It wasn’t every day you got to catch your friend bare ass naked and balls deep in a teammate in the elevator. Someone had told them someone was screaming in the elevator, that someone might need help. Tony had come to override the system, Sam and Steve just happened to be on that floor. 

Steve wore a look of pure shock and disgust, you could just imagine what was going on his head right then. He had this goody two shoes thing going on, but you knew he probably got down and dirty when no one was looking. You half bet the expression was just for show, the other half of you wondered if it was because he really just hadn’t been prepared to see his best Buddy, fresh from a mission, holding up an entire building by hogging the elevator just so he could get with a dame. 

Tony though, he might have been a little pissed. 

“In my elevator? I’m the only one who can screw people in there! Don’t you know the proper way to have elevator sex? You don’t run a marathon Barnes you go for the quicky and drag her back to bed. You don’t make a huge mess of my elevator and-- did you break it?!” Tony was quickly losing his train of thought. It was simply just as outrageous as it was hilarious, of all people you should have known better, but he’d seen how you eyed Barnes when you first joined the group.

“Sorry Tony, my fault. I jumped him.” You grinned, the cat who ate the canary and enjoyed every minute of it. 

“In my elevator!” He tried, he really did try to keep a straight face, he should be scolding you but the fact that your shirt was completely ripped in two, panties ripped to shreds and Bucky’s particularly alarmed look had him almost doubled over cracking up. “Invite me next time.” 

“You wish Stark. Now go away so we can get dressed.” You wiggled slightly trying to make sure you were covered by the man above you. You might have just jumped Bucky, but it didn’t mean you wanted the rest of them to see you naked. 

“You got one minute to get dressed then I’m opening the door again.” Tony grinned as he shut the door. The two of you quickly separated and threw your clothes on. You quickly discovered you would be without not only a shirt but panties as well and threw a scolding look at the Sergeant. 

“Sorry, you had me worked up, I’ll buy you new ones.” He shrugged, clearly unconcerned that everyone on that floor was now going to get to see your frilly bra. 

“Yeah, you will, and then you’ll take me to dinner.” You smirked and leaned into him, one time thing your ass this was happening every day if there was anything you could do to help it.


End file.
